marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Gwen: Ghost-Spider Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Man-Wolf's henchmen ** Jackson ** ** Numerous unnamed others * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Hamsters * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* Gwen and Betty's apartment (Upper West Side) ******* ****** ******* ******** ******** *** *** Items: * * * | Synopsis1 = Some time after the death of Peter Parker, Gwen and George Stacy watch J. Jonah Jameson deliver a televised "Spider-Woman is a menace!" rant. George angrily shuts the television off in disgust, irritated that the mayor makes it sound like the police aren't trying their best. As Gwen expresses bemusement, her father grouses that it won't be a mayoral task force who brings the no-good vigilante Spider-Woman to justice but good old-fashioned police legwork. Gwen chuckles and asks if he means spider legs, and as her father raises an eyebrow at her bad joke she excuses herself. In the present, Gwen watches a video of Mayor Jameson issue a press release welcoming Spider-Woman back to the city after her prison sentence ended and lauding her as a symbol of strength and integrity. Gwen shuts the video off in disgust, dismissing Jameson as a wolf who follows the strong and preys on the weak, and asks her symbiote if it can copy her blue hoodie, which now has a hole in the sleeve. As the symbiote shapeshifts, Gwen happily thanks it and thinks to herself that being a hero has had its ups and downs but never having to do laundry again is a definite bonus. Going downstairs, she greets George and calls him the best father in the world. George snarks that he's still not getting her a dog, and when she wonders when she asked him for one he says she was nine and that he has a long memory. Gwen remarks that she wants to have a spider-pony that can help her fight crime, and expresses confusion when George remarks she just described Sleipnir, lamenting his poor uncultured daughter. As Gwen helps herself to his toast and asks if he's going back to work, he jokingly scolds her to get her own breakfast or he'll arrest her for toast theft. George wonders why she's buttering him up, and Gwen tells him that she found a woman's purse the other day. George wryly asks if she wants a cookie on top of his stolen toast, but Gwen adds that she was paid for it. George doesn't see anything unusual, and Gwen elaborates that heroes don't usually get paid for saving the day, like police officers don't get paid for solving crimes. George corrects her, saying that the police do get paid through tax dollars, and asks where Gwen's going with this. Gwen says that with her high-school diploma and prison record it's going to be impossible to get a regular job, but if she's paid for odd jobs she can both help people as Spider-Woman and pay the rent, asking if he's okay with this. George remarks that he's honestly not, adding that he can't ask her to stop being Spider-Woman but that he doesn't have to be happy about it. Gwen tells him it's too late to put the genie back in the bottle, and that by doing this she can show the people of New York that she's not a monster to be afraid of. George notes she's not asking for permission, asking that she be careful. As Spider-Woman swings over the city, she huffs that she's always careful. Spotting the Bodega Bandit robbing a store clerk at gunpoint, she scolds him, saying she thought they talked about this when she gave him her pet hamster. Spider-Woman tells the Bodega Bandit to put the gun down, apologize to the store clerk, and walk away; but the Bandit -- still holding the clerk at gunpoint -- casually asks how she's been and if she wants to be called Spider-Woman or Gwen. Spider-Woman insists that he call her by her hero alias when she's in-costume, the clerk incredulously asking if they know each other. As the Bodega Bandit proudly declares himself her arch-nemesis, Spider-Woman web-yanks his gun away and says that he's not. As he dejectedly asks if he can at least have the sunflower seeds he was trying to steal, Spider-Woman tells him no and to leave. As the Bandit rushes out the door, Spider-Woman informs the clerk that the gun was fake before suddenly being overcome by a migraine. As she clutches her head, the clerk asks if she's alright. Gwen assures him she's fine and web-swings away, hoping Betty Brant has aspirin. At her apartment, Betty sits on her couch next to Murderface, her cat; checking her laptop. As Murderface turns and meows at something outside, Betty turns and is shocked to see Spider-Woman dangling upside-down outside her window. Opening her window, Betty asks what Gwen is doing; and when Gwen states she's has a nasty headache and is hungry Betty wryly asks if her father feeds her. As Gwen helps herself to donuts and outlines her plan to be a hero for hire, Betty asks how she plans to deal with stuff like filing taxes and laments Gwen's utter lack of business acumen. Betty warns her that running a small business is more complicated than it sounds on the surface, but Gwen insists, stating she has no other way to make a living. Betty quickly whips up a website, Gwen giving her a thank-you hug and dislodging Murderface from her lap in the process. Meeting with the Mary Janes, Gwen finds that Mary Jane Watson does not share her enthusiasm and berates her for not focusing on the band. Gwen states that she needs to pay her share of the rent, and Em Jay irately suggests she just move back in with Betty. Betty immediately vetoes that, saying the last thing she wants is a super-villain smashing through her bedroom window. Exasperated, Gwen asks if they can just start rehearsing, Em Jay grumping that that's her line. After practice, Betty apologizes and says she didn't mean to insult Gwen, who says that she understands perfectly as living with a hero is dangerous. As the band members depart, Gwen walks up a wall and transforms her symbiote from civilian clothes into her Spider-Woman costume, not noticing a couple of symbiote-spiders fall off as she web-swings away. Perching on a street lamp, Spider-Woman checks her site and is disgusted that the only message is from someone looking to hook up with her. Deleting it, she sets up some fliers and laments how difficult running a business is compared to simple things like fighting crime. Hearing a scream coming from an abandoned parking lot, Spider-Woman drops down and finds an old cassette player. As she examines it in confusion, a pipe strikes across the back of the head, knocking her to the ground. Several thugs come out of hiding, their leader -- the man with the pipe -- saying she made a big mistake walking into their trap. Spider-Woman evades his followup attack and scolds him for sinking so low as to set traps, using her spider-sense to take out his thugs. As Gwen prepares to punch him out, asking if this was supposed to be some kind of gang initiation ritual, the leader smirks and states there's a bad moon rising. Spider-Woman is confused, only to be blinded by a flash of bright light. As her vision clears, she finds herself standing on a rooftop overlooking the parking lot, her head throbbing in pain. Expressing confusion as to how she got up to the rooftop and why her head's hurting more than anything since she was bitten by the radioactive spider, Gwen laments that the criminals got away. Realizing she's in too much pain to safely web-swing home, Spider-Woman calls Harry Osborn for a ride home. At the gang's hideout, a bespectacled and mustached man calling himself the Jackal sits at his laptop and congratulates the thugs on getting him what he needed. As they complain that Spider-Woman did a number on them, the Jackal shows them no sympathy and says he's doing his part. The gang's leader, a hulking werewolf in a leather jacket with metal-plated shoulders, sneers that jackals are scavengers and little better than prey. Disgruntled by the threat, the Jackal retorts that he knows how they can beat Spider-Woman, stating that she has no combat technique whatsoever and counts on taking her opponents out with brute force. Jackal states that she's also taking on clients, the Man-Wolf mockingly asking if he's thinking of hiring her. Jackal retorts that they know that she's Captain Stacy's daughter but attacking her at home would bring the entire NYPD down on them, less to protect her and more to protect her father. When the Jackal states that Spider-Woman will stretch herself thin and sooner or later leave herself vulnerable, Man-Wolf is amused and tells him to keep an eye on her and even throw her some work, giving her some time to set herself up to fail. Arriving at her father's house, Gwen thanks Harry for the ride home. He asks if she's OK, and she assures him it was just a headache. He invites her out on a dinner-date to a fancy restaurant, and she accepts, saying that would be nice. Inwardly thinking that she could get used to doing more normal things, Gwen heads inside, not noticing the pieces of her symbiote she's leaving behind her. | Solicit = • After the life-changing events of SPIDER-GEDDON, Gwen Stacy of Earth-65 has resolved to stay on her home turf and resume her normally scheduled super-heroics as GHOST-SPIDER. • But in the wake of the Hand’s downfall, SOMETHING sinister has begun stalking the streets of New York at night. • Will Gwen be able to track down the thing that goes bump in the dark, or will she become one more victim of the MAN-WOLF?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included